


Exuberance

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [25]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: An idyllic morning at home for the ladies





	Exuberance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terzetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874433) by [GunBunnyCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral). 



> Aureate August 2018 day 25: Jubilant - feeling or expressing great happiness and triumph

It was one of those rare days when they were all at home together and there was nothing of any significance going on. No missions to run, no espionage, just three women (okay, two women and a young woman) enjoying being together with each other in the quiet privacy of their home and not getting on each others’ nerves too much.  
  
They’d even managed a nice breakfast where no one annoyed anyone else unduly and the conversation had stayed mostly pleasant. Nikita was delighted when Alex pleasantly volunteered to do the dishes after breakfast, a move that even earned an approving nod from Amanda.  
  
Nikita was still sitting at the table with Amanda, both of them quietly reading through a stack of newspapers and occasionally exchanging a sentence or two about this or that story that caught their eye while Alex cleared the table and started washing the dishes, bopping around the kitchen in an exuberance of good mood listening to music from her iPod.  
  
It was the giggling that caught Nikita’s attention first. Alex just suddenly started giggling like she’d heard the best joke in the world and then started laughing out loud. She looked over at Amanda who raised a questioning eyebrow at her as if to say “no, I have no idea either.”  
  
She looked back at Alex who was laughing and dancing a little bit and when the young woman looked over and saw Nikita was watching, her face lit up with a bright grin and she began singing out loud the song that had so tickled her.  
  
_“Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don’t like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend!”_  
  
Nikita started laughing as she recognized the song and knew what about the words had so amused Alex. She was laughing even more at the good mood Alex was in, playful and fun, as she danced all out by the sink for a moment in addition to singing.  
  
She laughed even harder when she glanced over at Amanda who only rolled her eyes at the pair of them. “Honestly, the things you two find amusing.” But the tone was amused and indulgent instead of annoyed and as Amanda went back to reading her newspaper, Nikita got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going over to the sink to join Alex in singing and dancing.  
  
It really was one of those rare days and Nikita had plans to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
